But the fire is coming, so i think we should run
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Skye is tired of all the lies that Coulson and the rest of the team are paying. So she decides to run away with Grant. Once in Las Vegas, Skye and Grant decide to spend their new situation. Ultimately, it is their honeymoon, and Coulson will not be very happy to know that Skye has become the new Mrs. Ward.


The Nevada desert is lonely and welcoming. It don't ask where you're going, doesn't ask you if you're running away.

It don't ask any questions.

A lone car hurtling coming to Las Vegas after his passengers did the last thing they expected to do.

Skye was comfortably sitting in the passenger seat while Grant looked carefully at the street in the dim light in front of him.

Who knows what the rest of the team was doing , most likely they was telling lies to each other, as usual.

And that was why Skye was gone.

Coulson continued to keep everything hidden, inventing excuses that it was for her own good, and May, despite being her OS, was listening to him and indulged him in all.

Leo and Jemma were struggling just to say hello to eachothers in the morning, and she could no longer live in a situation like that.

So, she ran away.

The arms of the only person who had never lied to her were the only ones to accept her, on a cold night in late November.

"_If you seek me, you know where to find me_" was the only message that had come to her phone from a number that wasn't in her list, and that could only belong to him.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Skye smiling slightly.

"I'm thinking about the fact that I can't believe we got this far" Grant said with a sigh.

On her finger sparkled a flashy diamond ring.

Coulson wouldn't certainly be happy to know she was the new Mrs. Ward.

As a child she had dreamed several times that day, and of course being married by an Elvis impersonator wasn't in her plans, but it was something that had to be done.

"So, Mr. Ward, what are our intentions?" Asked Skye smiling, passing a hand through his thick black hair .

"Take the most expensive suites in the entire city, Mrs. Ward. I want the best for our honeymoon, " he said.

Their car sped toward the red glow of a sunset just begun.

It was just the beginning.

/

They chose the Palms for their wedding night.

"A room for two" Grant said, without taking his eyes off of Skye.

"Of course, would you like a suite?" Said the girl at the counter.

"I don't know, honey, what do you think?" Grant asked, looking at Skye.

"The Presidential Suite will be fine, honey" Skye said, "You know I'm a simple girl"

"You know, we're on our honeymoon," said Grant.

"Congratulations" the girl replied, "By what name do I sign you up?"

"Grant and Skye Ward" Skye said.

"Do you think it was safe to give our real names?" asked Grant, as they walked toward the elevators.

"We'll not stay here for long" said Skye "Plus you forget that your dear wife is a computer genius. Coulson will not even know we're here "

But there was no space for other words.

The two clung in a hungry kiss, giving a real show to the guards who watched them from the cameras, and even before the elevator door shut behind them.

/

"What are you thinking?" Grant asked, hugging her from behind and kissing her bare shoulder.

"I'm free at last" said Skye.

"You're my wife" Grant said, "You are not free"

"You don't understand," said Skye, turning "All my life I felt alone, I felt I didn't belong to anyone. Now I belong to you "

"And I belong to you too" Grant said at once, dragging her toward the bed, "Come on, I don't wanna leave this room for another couple of days"

Infuse they were already naked, that was a more than valid way to use their time.

"You'll be with me forever, right?" Grant said, looking at her with the eyes of a child in love "Even if it means ditching all, being constantly fugitives"

"Who said I wanted to be a good girl?" Said Skye.

A few hours later, it was the phone of the room to wake Skye up.

"Ma'am, there's Mr. Phil Coulson at the front desk asking for you. Is it ok? "

"Sure, send him here as well" said Skye.

"I thought you had removed all of our traces" Grant said dressing.

"And I thought that Coulson wasn't so good" said Skye.

Needless to say, when Coulson arrived he found the room empty.

A single note on the bed to greet him.

_"I chose to run away only to be finally free._

_I chose the arms of a man that had never lied to me, rather than stay with a man who has done nothing but to do it._

_Don't look for me, please._

_Just know that I'm happy and you will not see me and my husband for a long time._

_with love_

_Skye Ward "_

Coulson wadded up the paper with the letterhead of the hotel and threw it across the room.

"I want you to find them" he said to May "I don't care how long it takes"

Too bad that a black convertible was leaving Las Vegas to a destination yet to be clarified.

Thet wouldn't see them for a long time.

**A/N:** This song gave me a lot of Bonny & CLID / Skyeward feels. Of course I'm talking about the song "Run" by Daughter and lately I'm "slightly" love her, so much so that I put her in all the mixes I make. Tell me what you think


End file.
